Integrated circuits typically have dedicated interface circuits to communicate with other integrated circuits and other systems. Signals that travel from one integrated circuit to another or within an integrated circuit are becoming faster and faster. As signal speeds increase, the effect of “phase jitter” becomes more pronounced. “Phase jitter,” for the purposes of this description, refers to any variation in the phase of one or more signals. For example, clock signals, data signals, or other signals may exhibit phase jitter. Many possible sources of phase jitter exist. For example, phase jitter may be caused by an imperfect source for a system clock signal, varying amounts of delay in a signal path, power fluctuations or may be caused by slight variations in transistors within an integrated circuit.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternate integrated circuit interfaces and correction of phase jitter.